The Secret Experiment: 628
by shadow kirby 56
Summary: You've seen the 627 episode, right? Then you should know that Leroy isn't 628. This is the story of the real 628.
1. The Beginning

Chapter one: an almost impossible task.

**A few years before Stitch came to Earth**

_*beep beep* incoming call._ This message had just woken Jumba up from a good sleep. He was taking a break from the evil experimenting on his ship.

"What?" Said a very annoyed Jumba, "who could be calling at this hour?" He slowly got up, stretching as he did. _*beep beep* incoming call._ "Don't worry, I'm coming." Jumba said as he turned on the monitor. When he did, there was a shadowy figure on the screen.

_"Are you the one who goes by the name Jumba_ _Jookiba?"_ Asked the figure.

"Why, yes I am."

_"I realize that you have a history in genetics, and programming those genetics."_

"Well, yes," Jumba replied, I already have 10 genius experiments. Why do you want to know?"

_"Because, I need your expertise in that area," _said the figure, _"I need you to make me_ _an experiment."_

"no, I cannot possibly!" Jumba said, "these genius experiments are for me only."

_"Well then, we'll just have to see how_ _much it'll take for you to break..."_

"What do you mean... By..." Jumba collapsed on the floor, asleep.

...

Jumba awoke terrified a few hours later. "What happened?!" He looked to see the figure still on the screen. "What did you do while I was sleeping?!"

_"Did you enjoy your little nap?"_ He said eerily.

"No... I didn't..."

_"Well, if you don't want to experience those or any nightmares again, I suggest you start making that creature for me!"_ Suddenly a piece of paper materialized in front of Jumba with plans of an experiment on it.

"Yes... Of course..." Jumba said reluctantly, "but it will definitely be taking a long while."

_"Take as long as you need. I have all eternity. Just remember to do it."_ The monitor switched off, leaving Jumba to wonder what had he had done to deserve that nightmare, and what that figure could do to him if he didn't obey.

_..._

_A few years later_

_..._

"Yes! Finally!" Jumba exclaimed, "experiment number 223 is being completed!"

After his moment of excitement, Jumba opened the dehydration chamber to turn his newly created experiment into pod form. When he did, however, the experiment escaped and went into the main computer.

"Ohhhhhh no." Jumba said, "Come back here you!" The experiment saw that he was upsetting his creator. It made him cause even more mayhem across the ship. Finaly, 223 had completely glitched out the system. Jumba could only stare as his evil inventions went haywire.

"Releasing last two experiments created," said the computer's voice.

"WARNING: experiments 221 and 222 activated." Said another.

"Stop!" Jumba said. He was too late. 223 had already done its job. 221 looked around the electrical environment, and leapt into it, causing a power surge, and all power was lost.

"No!" Jumba Exclaimed. "You charged the important experiment's molecules too early! Wait, there is still being enough time to run to the backup generator and save the experiment!"

Before he even left his seat, though, Jumba felt sick. Very sick. "Oh no... I forgot experiment 222 was released too." He said in defeat. "I'm too sick to get up... I wonder how he will punish me when I tell him I lost the experiment's files..."

Jumba looked around and saw how much damage his experiments had really done. "This will take forever to clean up. Especially with three genius experiments loose."

_..._

_A time after Stitch crash landed._

_..._

Jumba was furious at Stitch for making fun of his experiment making abilities. "I will show 626 who's boss... he will be regretting saying that." He said to himself.

Jumba was looking through his files to find the most evil parts for 627. While he was looking, he saw a sort of familiar file, but he didn't know exactly what it was.

"I do not seem to be remembering what this file was..." Jumba said, puzzled. He went to the file, and saw something he had forgot about for years and years.

"Could it be...? Yes, it is! I am saved after all!"

Jumba had found the file for the experiment the being had told him to make so long ago. He quickly typed in some more data, but he knew he would need more time. He realized he couldn't do all of it in the amount of time he had, but he had enough time to do one thing. Jumba renamed the file:

Experiment 628.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I hope everyone who reads this really enjoys it! That's all.**_


	2. Experiment pods

"That was awesome!" Lilo said as she and Stitch left the arcade. "Thanks, Remmy!"

"Ih! Takka!" Said Stitch.

"Ok," Lilo began, "Which one is next?" Lilo and Stitch were going to their favorite places on the island. It was their one year anniversary from defeating Leroy.

"Oh!" Stitch said, "Isa Phantasmo!"

"Oh yeah!" Lilo exclaimed, "Phantasmo's one true place is one of my favorite favorites!"

"Race Youga there!" Stitch said. Lilo and Stitch both started to run as fast as they could to get to Macki Macaw's before the other did.

"Hey, what's that!" Lilo said curiously."

"Gaba?" Stitch said. He looked at where Lilo was pointing, and when he turned his head, he ran right into a palm tree.

"Yes!" Said Lilo, "I won!"

"Naga fair!" Stitch argued, "Youga cheated!"

"Maybe..." Lilo said, "but you were the one who fell for it!"

Before the two got into the restaurant, something small flew out of it-right into Lilo and Stitch.

"Hey!" Stitch said, "Gaba ika tasoopa?"

"Lilo noticed the thing dropped something. When he saw Lilo see it, he grabbed it and flew away.

"Gaba was that?" Stitch said.

"I don't know," replied Lilo, "but did you see what he dropped?"

"Naga."

"It was a small, round thing with the number '375' on it." Lilo said, "Isn't that Phantasmo's number?

They both went to Jumba's ship after that, hoping he could help. The two got there, and saw that, thankfully, Jumba was there. After explaining everything to Jumba, he was still as confused as they were.

"Did you see this person's face?" Jumba asked.

"No." Said Lilo, "He was too quick for that."

"Well, we are needing to be getting going if we are going to be saving three seven five!"

Right when he said that, the entire ship starting rocking back and forth. "WHERE IS IT?!" Said a voice.

"Gaba isa happening?!" Stitch said worriedly.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this," Jumba said.

"Afraid of what?!" Cried Lilo.

The spaceship's ceiling suddenly collapsed, and the person Lilo and Stitch saw at Macki Macaw's was there. He took out a container with six objects in it. "You will now tell me where the experiment pod is!" He yelled at Jumba.

"What pod?" Jumba said, "little earth girl and six two six have activated them all. There is being none left!"

"Nonsense!" He the mysterious alien said, "I know you're lying Jumba." He opened the lid to the container he was holding.

"Now, my minions!" He said to the objects, "Find the experiment pod!" He threw them at a glass of water on the table, and Jumba, Lilo, and Stitch realized what they were before they touched the glass.

"Cousins!" Stitch said. Right before they touched the water, Stitch tried to grab the pods, only successfully catching two of them. "Richter and Hammerhead!" He said.

The other experiment pods made it to the glass of water, and one by one Lilo named the ones that were there. "Sparky, Phantasmo, Precious, and PJ?" She said, "But they're all black."

"Ah, yes!" said the alien who threw them, "I contaminated them with a dark substance, and now they will listen to me! Experiment 400!" Precious looked at him, alert. "Make experiment 626 hold down the other two!"

"Ih!" Precious said, but in a dark, menacing voice. Stitch suddenly cried out in pain as the now evil experiment took him over.

"Stitch!" Lilo said, running over to him.

"Little girl!" Jumba said, "come over here, quickly! I am having something very important to tell you! Also: remember how experiments aren't affected by experiments before their creation? 400 is being an exception!"

"But... Stitch..." Lilo said as the experiment's power took effect.

"We can return for six two six later, just-" Jumba was cut off as the experiment kidnapper alien knocked him out.

"You were getting annoying, you weird scientist," he said.

While this was happening, Stitch was revealing his antennae, spikes, and extra arms. "Stitch!" Lilo said as he pinned her against the wall.

"Now, with them out of the way, I can find that pod!" He then saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something that said 'DO NOT TOUCH'. "This is probably it!" He said.

"No!" Said Lilo, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"Look, girl." He said, "I am looking for an experiment pod, you know that. The only place it would be is in there."

Lilo realized that his ignorance could free her, but with a terrible price.

"You're right, it is in there. But I _really_ don't recommended activating it."

"You can't tell me what to do! 221, 375, open up that locked door!"

Sparky then went into the spaceship, turning off all locks that had to to with something electronic. Then, Phantasmo took over the door itself to unlock and open it.

"There!" The small, spheroid alien said, satisfied. "Now, let's activated this thing!"

He put the experiment pod in the glass of water, and watched as it got bigger, with yellow flashing lights. The pod finally exploded and a reddish experiment materialized.

"New dummy head!" Lilo said, meet Evile, experiment 627. Evile, meet the new dummy head.

"Meega nala kweesta!" Said Evile. He starting going on a rampage, destroying everything on the ship.

"That wasn't the pod I was talking about! Experiment minions, stop 627!" He was too late to talk. Evile had already shot plasma balls at the experiments, wiping away the mind control substance.

Wings then materialized on his back, and he flew into the air. "This won't be the last time you see me!" He shouted as he flew off.

"Okay," Lilo said, "Sparky, give power back to the ship. Precious, take the spell off of Stitch so he will stop holding me to the wall. Phantasmo, take Hammerhead and Richter's pods back to their one true places and get them wet. PJ, do funny stuff to get Evile laughing and dehydrate him.

Once everything was done, Jumba had awoken. Ah, little girl!" He said, "I knew you were being capable of defeating him!"

"Actualy, it was Evile who drove him off."

"You mean six two seven?" Jumba said, confused. "But he is being incapable of being changed to good!"

"Well, he's the reason the whole ship is trashed."

"Oh. I see." Jumba replied. "Well, then how about we all go to my room? I am having something very important to be telling you."

As the group walked to Jumba's room, Stitch apologized to Lilo for what he did to her.

"Meega soka, Lilo." He said

"Oh, it's ok Stitch," she reassured him, "You were under Precious's control.

When the three got to Jumba's ship, Lilo and Stitch saw the experiment pod container and Jumba's experiment container.

"What?" said Lilo, "why do you have these out?"

"Ih," said Stitch, "Cousins all in one true place."

"Well, that is why you're here." Jumba said reluctantly. "There is still being one more 'cousin' left. You see, that's why that one alien was here. He wanted to take it."

Jumba then proceeded to explain all that had happened with 628, from the requester, to Sparky, Poxy, and Glitch messing with it, to him rediscovering it while making 627.

"Wow." Lilo said. "Now I see why that guy wanted it so badly. But we can't let them get it, no matter what he will do you, us, or the other experiments."

"Ih, ohana!" Stitch agreed.

"I was afraid you two would say that. Well, here he is, Experiment six two eight!"

Jumba then found yet another random yet convenient glass of water. He quickly typed something into the experiment pod container, and it said_ "experiment six-two-eight_ _selected." _The mini door on it opened, and the pod came out of it.

Jumba took the pod and dropped it in the water, wishing his experiment hadn't failed.

As the pod grew bigger, glowed, and turned yellow/transparent, Lilo and Stitch couldn't help but wonder what the experiment looked like or what its powers were.

Finally, as the experiment materialized, all three hoped for the best.

_**Le Author's Note:**_

_**I'm sorry that 628 will be revealed in just the third chapter. I didn't really know how to build up to it, and besides, 628 is a very main part of the story. I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
